Bleach: Arashi no Ryu
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: Shinji Nakamora has always kept his true strength hidden because unless his life was is on the line then there is no reason to display his true power. Glimpses of this power are seen in rare moments and soon he will have to show the Soul Society what he is truly capable of. With the storms as his ally he will destroy all who oppose the Soul Society with a smile.


Bleach: Arashi no Ryu

Chapter 1: New Face

Rangiku was walking through the 10th division goofing off as usual. As he continued walking she noticed someone was sitting within the division watching as everyone sparred. She didn't recognize this guy because he had never sparred or even spoken to her at all. Most of her division was enamored with her charm and she loved the attention. This guy however never gave her a glance or even acknowledged her like the others. She coughed to get his attention and he looked at her. He had long silver hair with a pair if jade green eyes. He was around 6'2 in height and he was wearing a black Shinigami robe as well. He asked her if she needed anything of him and she shook her head.

"I was wondering why you weren't sparring with everyone else. Our captain doesn't like others being lazy you know especially when it comes to training." He just starred at her before lightly laughing and she didn't look happy. She asked him what was so funny and he said, "I assure you Ms. Matsumoto that my fighting capabilities have not dulled and that I am in my prime. As for being lazy I see you are here instead of doing that stack pf paperwork in your office. So who is really being lazy here hmm?" He smiled while Rangiku was fuming at being called out like that. For as long a she had been here she had never been called out like she was a child. It didn't help that Haineko was laughing at her as well.

She felt mocked and embarrassed by his comments. "I'm sure that the rest of the squad doesn't agree with you isn't that right guys." All of the guys now looking at the confrontation between those two agreed with her to get in her good graces. She loved having other agree with her and she hoped that would shut him up. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well everyone is entitled to their opinion despite it being for ulterior motives. I'm glad my comments made at least one person laugh. Tell the beautiful woman with the red hair that I am glad my words have amused her." She was shocked because she knew he was talking about Haineko. Haineko blushed at being called beautiful. _Hey Ran-chan I am really starting to like this guy and he seems interesting. Not many Shinigami can see the spirits of other Zanpaktou unless the wielder allows it. _

Rangiku didn't like that Haineko was laughing at her and it made her blush in embarrassment again. "Since you say your skills haven't dulled then spar with me right now. I will teach you not to talk to me any kind of way." He just stared at her waving his hands trying to talk her out of it. "I meant no disrespect I was just stating an observation. Besides you have far more important things to do than focus on someone like me." He looked like he was looking at someone and she saw that he was looking at Haineko with pleading eyes. _Aww Ran-chan look at him. How can you even think of hitting such a handsome face? The things I would do with him. _Rangiku cut off her spirit's speech as she couldn't believe Haineko. He was suppose dot be on her side not the side of a complete stranger.

"Your right I do have more important things to do _Thank Kami _but that's never stopped me before and it won't now. _Damn it _he thought as she smiled at him. He sighed and just slowly walked into the training grounds. She stood across from him as she glared at him. "You will regret saying those comments and please introduce yourself." He sighed and said, "My name is Shinji Nakamora and I am the 7th seat of squad 10 Ms. Matsumoto. May I please know the name of the beautiful red haired woman that is also your zanpaktou?" Rangiku was fuming because it seemed like he was more focused on Haineko rather than her and it irked her. "NO you may not know her name now stop flirting with her and face me."

Haineko pouted and voiced her discomfort at Rangiku. _Ran-chan that was rude. Shinji-kun was just being polite and he already knows your name. If you won't introduce me then I will. My name is Haineko cutie. _Despite her saying her name neither her nor Rangiku believed that he would have heard her until he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you Haineko-chan and maybe after this spar we can get better acquainted. Despite being shocked Haineko squealed in delight at him while Rangiku has had enough. He saw how angry she was and he just bowed. Then he walked to the side of the training grounds to pick up a bokken to spar with. Rangiku already had a bokken in hand as Haineko was placed gently on her hip.

She charged at him and aimed for his chest. He blocked the strike as he moved to the left. Rangiku continued to attack him with strike after strike only for him to block and only take a few hits. He had yet to strike her and it was making her upset. "If you are a man then you will take this seriously and attack." He ignored her until fatigue seemed to affect Rangiku and he decided to attack now. His strikes were precise and they all served a purpose. When she blocked one he quickly aimed for any opening given and most went through. She jumped a few yards away from him to analyze his fighting style.

He was stronger than she thought and not a pushover as well. She really had to go all out in order for her to fight him. She saw he was tired as well and she ran forward with the intention of ending this. As she moved closer he got into a stance with both hands on his bokken. His right foot was in front of the other and the next thing she knew he disappeared and she felt her body grow extremely heavy. He reappeared behind her and said, "1000 Paper cuts. She fell to the ground and was caught by Shinji who looked like he regretted attacking her. She just looked at him seeing concern in his eyes and she wondered why.

He lightly placed her on the ground as the rest of the squad members were shocked. Shinji had never fought any of them this seriously as the spars usually ended in draws or Shinji would give up. He had defeated Rangiku in convincing fashion and now she lay defeated before them. As they were walking towards her they saw a white reiatsu engulf Shinji's body and he placed his right hand on Rangiku chest. She felt that all of her injuries were healed and that she could move. "I am sorry for attacking you the way I did vice-captain Matsumoto. I let my excitement get the better of me. I have never had this much fun sparring before."

He got up to his feet and began walking away but not before saying, "Your injuries despite not being life threatening are healed and you can go to eh 4th division to clarify. Neko-chan I am sorry for attacking you partner the way I did and I hope you will forgive me." He walked away as Rangiku got to her feet and the rest of the squad members went their own separate ways as well. Rangiku and Haineko were left to speak tothemselves. _Who is that guy Ran-chan? _That was the questions Rangiku asked herself and she would be sure to find out the answer.


End file.
